


Shared Joy

by Just_Another_Story



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4 (kind of), Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ice Cream, Sibling Bonding, Walking slow actually, making their way downtown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Story/pseuds/Just_Another_Story
Summary: There is a saying that goes "food eaten with the people you love tastes like happiness".Aigis herself did not need to eat, and her body wasn't made to be able to swallow the majority of food.However, a tender and nostalgic feeling is forever tied to one particular treat.-A compilation of very short stories closely related through one single, precious memory.-





	1. An Old Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aigis taked records of the happenings of each day of her being active.
> 
> Although her records of the dates before waking up in that island and meeting that boy at the pier had become inaccesible, she continued to analyze and internally redact each day under the command of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. If there weren't any events of interest on that day, the record was deleted subconciously.
> 
> However, despite the periodic cleaning and deleting of the memory banks, there were certain records that never dissapeared.

Date: August 28th, 2009

That date, Aigis had been invited by the anomaly, the ‘target’ to witness a motion picture or ‘film’ at the local cinema.

Once the film was over, Aigis and the target started making their return to the Iwatodai Dormitory.

However, the target stopped walking suddenly. Aigis also ceased movement, interested in what caused such a change in the target’s behaviour.

His gaze was directed towards what seemed like a mobile food store, with a lone man as the sales clerk.

“…hey Aigis, do you want some ice cream?”

Ice cream?

The term was not registered to her database.

“What is ice cream? ‘Ice’ seems to indicate that it’s some sort of coolant.”

“More or less…it’s a type of frozen treat.”

Living beings must nutrition themselves to secure their continued existence as living being, but humans have a fondness of experimenting with their sources of nutrients to satisfy their sense of taste. From the sound of it this ‘ice cream’ was no different.

It peaked her curiosity, and she wanted to explore the matter further.

“Yes, I am interested in investigating this ‘ice cream’ food.” She replied after analysing the situation.

The target nodded in response as a way of nonverbally assenting.

He made his way to the stand, and Aigis followed him.

The man greeted them with behaviour patterns similar to that of fellow S.E.E.S member Junpei Iori.

“Well look what we have here! Two kids enjoying their summer vacation! What would you like?” The man asked.

“Two popsicles, please.” The target answered.

“Alright? What flavour do you want them in? We have strawberry, apple, lemon, blue raspberry, orange and banana for these hot summer days!”

“Which do you want, Aigis?”

Although he asks that, ultimately it’s irrelevant as she will not be able to sense the difference.

“I will take whichever you choose.” Aigis replied.

“…Two blue raspberry ones.” He asked the sales clerk.

One for him, and one for Aigis.

After the target did the transaction and the clerk handed the popsicles or ice cream, he moved towards a bench nearby and Aigis imitated him, sitting next to him.

She continued to stare at him as he took what seemed to be the ice cream to his mouth and started sucking on it, taking note, she did the same.

The ice cream melted in her mouth, it was a cold liquid that cooled her inner machinery. The term ‘ice scream’ or alternatively ‘popsicle’ was registered to Aigis’ database as a coolant that could also be consumed by humans.

“…how is it?” —After some silence, the target lifted his mouth from the ice cream and asked for Aigis’ opinion.

“My thanks for introducing me to such an accessible coolant. I greatly enjoy cooling down, especially in this weather.”

His facial expression shifted, as he let out a sound. It’s a behaviour pattern she had witnessed in Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba, but never before in the target.

She could not fully comprehend it, but witnessing this made something change within herself.

A change she couldn’t comprehend.

Perhaps a malfunction?

After finishing the cooling, they continued their way towards the Iwatodai Dormitory.

-End of record-


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she developed more emotions and her Pappillon Heart grew a real soul, Aigis' records started feeling more and more like memories.
> 
> Her memories of him were her precious treasures, varied experiences they had together. Of battling, pain, but also much more simple, mundane occurences.

What day was it? She could not seem to remember very well...

January of that year was a very difficult time for the city. As The Fall approached, more and more of the citizens had joined the lost while others were seduced by the self-destructive ideals of the cult of Nyx.

Meanwhile there was them, walking aimlessly during the day and when the night fell fighting their way to the top of Tartarus where their final ordeal was to take place.

Just herself, and that boy who she was so intrigued by since the very beggining.

Walking around town quietly towards nowhere in particular to pass the time, just the two of them...Aigis thought that maybe doing this eternally wouldn't bother her so much, but nothing in this world is eternal.

...It isn't appropiate to start thinking like that, it was supposed to be a quiet, peaceful day.

When looking at that other person however, he seemed...strange.

His face rarely changed, but his eyes seemed pained, somehow.

There's a saying that eyes are the window to the soul, but for Aigis it was more literal. There was always something only her could feel... like an instinct, despite that as an artificial entity she could not have such a thing.

She didn't give it much thought back then, but now...it feels clearer, and stronger.

He was never completely honest about how he felt or what he thought, something was clearly wrong, but it seemed almost impossible to get him to be truly honest. She just knew something was wrong with him.

And she probably cannot help him.

She was just a machine...someone like her could never understand what a human felt...

...Right?

_..._

She couldn't help but frustrate herself with these thoughts, self-pity was not going to fix anything.

Something caught her eye however, with a sign spelling 'Octopia' she saw what seems like a food stand. Food always seemed to make him happy, so perhaps they could share takoyaki together to cheer him up?

"Excuse me, can we stop for a moment?" Her request suddenly snapped him out of a trance-like state. There's no verbal confirmation, only a quick nod.

"Hello! And welcome to Octopia! I take it you're here for our surprise takoyaki?!"

The enthusiasm of the woman at the stand certainly clashed with the atmosphere of the city until now, but at least it was somewhat comforting to see people who still kept their spirit up despite the dread in the air.

He ordered some takoyaki for both of them, she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation with the cashier as brief as it was, but before knowing she was sitting on a bench with him, each with a batch of takoyaki.

She takes a bite, it's very delicious, but the texture is so strange.

He doesn't seem to be eating his however...

"Does it not taste good?"

"Hm? Ah, no, it's not bad it's just...."

"Are you not hungry? Even though you agreed to buy food for yourself too."

"I... don't really know..."

Even if she asked, she knew he wouldn't tell her what's wrong, but maybe one day he would...

She really acted without thinking, picking one of her takoyaki and approximating it to his face.

"Would you...at least try take a bite?"

He seemed slightly surprised at first, but he took a bite into it, chewing it slowly.

After swallowing, he finally spoke. "...It's good." 

But, he had changed, his face changed.

It seemed like...a faint smile.

It was contageous too, Aigis found herself also smiling before realizing.

He also picked one of the takoyaki he had and slowly put it close to her mouth.

Aigis was surprised, that someone would be so attentive of her when it was _her_ duty to serve.

But...it wasn't anymore. She was to decide her own future now. 

She was going to decide what she wanted to do, everyone could change, so maybe, someday, she can as well.

Leaning in slowly, she took a small bite.

She wouldn't know how to explain why but, the food just tasted better.

She also wouldn't know how to explain why but, being there, with him, both laughing quietly and sharing takoyaki, it was such a simple thing but it felt so important, so joyful.

They spent a long time together, walking quietly towards the dorm, but now their shared emotion was a bittersweet one.


End file.
